QR Code
(Japanese: ＱＲコード QR Code) patterns are specially encoded patterns that can be used in some Pokémon games. QR Codes have many different uses. In the core series games Generation VI Secret Bases In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, players can create a QR Code for their Super Secret Base that they can share with others. These QR Codes import the player's base into another player's game (though it cannot import to a game played on the same 3DS as the QR Code was generated on). Prior to the closure of the Generation VI Pokémon Global Link features, these QR Codes were also available on a player's Global Link profile. A few special QR Codes were also released that import a Super Secret Base to a special location on Mossdeep City. The player cannot move their own base to this location, making these QR Codes the only way for the location to be occupied. QR Code patterns can be created and managed from the Secret PC in the player's base. Generation VII QR Scanner QR Code patterns designed for the QR Scanner contain information about different Pokémon. They also accrue points to be used for . There are three types of patterns for the QR Scanner. Alola Pokédex QR Code Alola Pokédex QR Codes are produced from a registered Pokémon's Pokédex entry in the Rotom Pokédex. QR Codes for "special Pokémon" cannot be produced this way. These QR Codes record a Pokémon as seen in the player's Pokédex if it is not already. Although these QR Codes are meant to encode Pokémon from the Alola Pokédex, the format supports almost any Pokémon, including special Pokémon and Pokémon outside the Alola Pokédex. Special QR Code are distributed for other official Pokémon uses. These also record a Pokémon as seen in the player's Pokédex if it is not already. Some of these QR Codes may be region-exclusive. Region-exclusive Special QR Codes are printed on the bottom of Moncollé Get figures and on the face of Pokémon Ga-Olé disks. They are also released alongside the Japanese broadcast of episodes via data broadcasting as part of a viewer participation game. A unique Magearna QR Code also unlocks a that the player can receive in their game. Wonder QR Code Wonder QR Codes are any QR Codes that are not specifically an Alola Pokédex QR Code or a Special QR Code. This includes Battle Team QR Codes, competition QR Codes, or random QR Codes completely unrelated to Pokémon. These QR Codes display a Pokémon that is not native to Alola, based on the pattern scanned. Battle Team QR Code Battle Team QR Codes allow the player to import a team designed by another player for use in Link Battles (via Quick Link or Festival Plaza), at the Battle Tree or Battle Royal Dome, in Battle Spot Free Battles and some Rating Battles, and in mock battles using Battle Videos. They can be scanned whenever the player is asked to select their Battle Team for a battle in one of these formats. Battle Team QR Codes can be found on the QR Rental Team section of the Pokémon Global Link website. They can also be found on individual users' profiles if they have made any QR Rental Teams public. Users can create QR Rental Teams from their own profile. The number of teams that can be made public are limited, depending on the user's "builder rank". The user's builder rank increases as more people use their teams. Friendly Competitions Friendly Competitions have two formats: an online/Internet format and a live format. The online format is conducted over the Internet, using the 3DS's wireless functionality. The live format is conducted with nearby players via infrared communication (meaning, in order to battle, the players must place their 3DSs facing each other). Each format has a slightly different QR Code: a Friendly Competition QR Code and a Live Competition QR Code. In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, QR Codes can be used to receive Wonder Mail to unlock items or special dungeons. Most Wonder Mail has been released solely as an alphanumeric code, however, and in the few cases where a QR Code was provided, an alphanumeric code was also usually provided. Additionally, those QR Codes that have been released have only been compatible with Japanese Super Mystery Dungeon games. In Super Mystery Dungeon, QR Codes can also be used to send or receive requests for rescue missions at Pelipper Island via the West Pelipper. Arcade games In Pokémon Tretta, players could upload QR Codes from the game to compare their score with National Rankings. Pokémon Ga-Olé disks feature a Special QR Code that can be used with Pokémon Sun and Moon. also feature a QR Code for use with the console's Multi-Scanner, which allows the player to unlock special courses. Other uses updates]] Nintendo eShop Games available on the Nintendo eShop have QR Codes that can be scanned by the Nintendo 3DS's camera (when the player taps the QR Code button in the lower-left area of the camera's interface) to open the game's page on the eShop. These QR Codes have the eShop's orange bag icon in the middle of the pattern. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=QR Code |zh_cmn=QR Code |nl=QR Code |fr=QR Code |de=QR Code |it=QR Code |ko=QR Code |pt=QR Code |ru=QR-код QR-kod |es=QR Code }} See also * AR Marker External links * PGL Support - About QR Rental Teams * PGL Support - About Friendly Competitions Category:Game mechanics es:Código QR